User talk:Fuzzypelt
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mystical Moonstone (Talk) 22:47, November 8, 2012 I added you this time :3 What do you know about meThat makes you think it's okay to judge me? 19:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Its Gingerstripe. Your songfic is finished-http://nightclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Gingerstripe/Songfic. {I am Gingercake...don't eat me} 10:11, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Fuzzy I made a blog about the whole Swiftpaw thing, so go check it out and do what it says XD [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 01:52, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Your avatar is so dang sexy, mah friend! The only world I've ever known sleeps beneath the waves. 17:17, June 2, 2013 (UTC) NightClan Radio Notice Your song is playing on NightClan Radio currently! :) Rainy Talk Blog 16:29, June 11, 2013 (UTC) China's Pigtails They're actually really cute aru xD ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 02:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ohnu! ,3, I think chat's down now =_= But we can leave messages on each other's talk pages~ And guess who updated WYWH and will update it once a day all Summer! Hey, Fuzzy, I got an ipad mini yesterday, so I'm back on instagram Would you like fries with that? 15:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes, yes I did~ xD And yeah, it's quite evident that Kauru, Hikaru, Mori and Kyoya are my favourites from my choice of cats, yes? Lol... Hey, Fuzzy, don't forget to choose your cat for the RP contest~ Or maybe two, because I want to RP with Kaoru and Hikaru? So Fuzzypelt and Whisperpaw? Okay~! Also, mind you do it on my Talk page, not my own page, mmkay? ^^ Fuzzy... I roleplayed right before I left, but chat must've lagged... D: Fuzzy... It's your turn to roleplay... Your avvie it's beautiful i mean i cannot it's just ciel sebastian i cant help me im dying 03:35, September 26, 2013 (UTC) 'Bout my prototype If you so choose, Fuzzy, I'll keep you updated on my stable releases of prototypes. If you want, I'll also give you experimental prototypes where I'm trying to get something to work (every couple days). Either way, if you want stable or experimental, you'll get 'em every other day. 04:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat. I have a Holiday Release for you. 01:02, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Damn! Get back on and PING ME. I need to know that you're on. Say something like "Loudclaw" or "Loud" or somethin'. 01:35, November 1, 2013 (UTC) The Newest Release (1.23) Here you go! Credits added, as well as a bunch of levels. http://www.mediafire.com/?b30z2hjvz0oc5lj Enjoy, nya~ 09:10, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Should give a list of features. 17 Levels (1.23) Credits stage with different wall, paddle, and ball graphics and slightly different coding (1.23) Five lives (1.22) Score carries over between stages (1.22) High score table (Prerelease Alpha) Working paddle (Prerelease Alpha) Working ball (Prerelease Alpha) Working room transition systems (1.1) If all lives are lost, you restart room rather than game (1.22) Tune connected to ball (Prerelease Alpha) There's a list. See you on chat later on~ 13:27, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Fuzzy, 1.3 is out! A NEW POWERUP HAS BEEN ADDED: DIVIDE. You want? Get on chat and Ping Me! 13:40, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Fuzzy... Do you not trust me? I would never intentionally harm your computer with my files, I don't want that! 14:05, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Fuzzy! This is just a mesage to remind you that yoru sample picture which shall be voted on in order to give you a chance to draw the nc winter picture was due on the first. I have extended the deadline to the 5th so you have two more days to do it, it would be lovely if you could have something done by then, but if not that's fine too! thanks, pal ╔══╗ ╚╗╔╝ ╔╝(¯`v´¯) ╚══`.¸. ] 01:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC) catheart :) [[User:Gingerstripe|'Kiss 'it 'all 'better, ']][[User talk:Gingerstripe|'I'm 'not 'ready 'to 'go...]] 05:01, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Fuzzy! Come back pwease?